Midnight
by InkScribe
Summary: Sakura is sent out on a mission to regain her birth right and must warn the Li Kingdom of the oncoming peril. R
1. Default Chapter

Hey ppls!! This is my first time writing a CCS fic so I'm not really sure how this will turn out, this is just coming from the top of my head. …but this will be a S/S fic!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the CCS characters.  
  
Midnight- Chapter 1- Run away!  
  
Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Feral, there lived a king who by chance had fallen in love with a young peasant girl. It was rumored that he had married her in a small chapel in the Indigo Mountain against his family's wishes. Unfortunately for them this was considered to be treason. The people of Feral were enraged that the King would go as far as to marry a commoner who was unknown amongst their villages. They wanted the girl to be put to death but could not come within close proximity of her being as long as she was under the king's protection and this is where our story begins…  
  
Flames burst out around their cloaked forms, its orange tongues licking out in anger, but they stood there in the center of the chaos staring hopelessly at one another. There was nothing they could do, they had started this and they would not be the ones to finish it. The people of Feral had revolted after so many years they'd finally revolted. Growing so disgusted with the fact that their queen had once been a peasant, they'd decided that they no longer needed a king. With their torches they lit the castle on fire brutally murdering most of the royal family and any guards that stood in their way. They wanted a slaughter and that was what they would get.  
  
"Sierra" the handsome man dressed in a black cloak whispered to the smaller figure in navy blue cloak holding a small bundle wrapped in black cloth.  
  
"Listen to me Sierra" He pleaded as he unwrapped a small pendant from a the white handkerchief he held and pressed it firmly in her small hand "Take our son and the Clow book and flee this place, please Sierra you must leave now they are getting closer."  
  
Tears flowing from her cerulean she furiously shook her head her brown locks flying over her shoulders.  
  
"No! I will not leave you, not like this." She cried holding the bundle closer to her body  
  
The man sighed and brought the woman to his chest for a small embrace.  
  
"You must leave, think about our son, Fujitaka, if not for you then at the least do it for him, so that he may grow up to be a strong man like all the Kinomoto's before him, please Sierra, I beg of you just leave."  
  
"B…but where will I go?" she stuttered helplessly  
  
"Head south, to the Li Kingdom and look for the Daidouji's, their family has been allied with mine since before we came within possession of the Clow book. They will take you in no questions asked."  
  
Wind lightly ruffled his hair as he bent towards the bundle and silently removed the cloth to reveal a small baby with crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Fujitaka, my son, this might be the last time I may ever see you again and you should know that I love you with all that is in me, you will be going some place far away from this retched kingdom and all I ask of you is that you take care of you mother, for my sake." Kissing his son's forehead he looked up and gazed into his wife's teary eyes.  
  
"Sierra leave now" he said as he opened a secret doorway near a huge statue and pushed them both in with a look of longing on his face "I do not know what will happen to me but I do can not leave with you no matter how much I wish I could, take care and never forget my love for you and Fujitaka, farewell"  
  
He closed the passage way as he turned; drawing his sword he swiftly left the room disappearing into the furious flames.  
  
'Run, run, and run' it was all she could think as she forced her feet to move through the ever thickening forest.  
  
She was tired, thirsty and completely exhausted and yet she refused to give in to her needs. She had made a promise to find freedom and she would, even if it killed her. Her son squirmed impatiently in her arms and somehow she just knew that he was hungry.  
  
"Shh, little one" she murmured rocking him back and forward as she continued to run. Her feet aching and bloodied since she had lost her shoes during her escape.  
  
"We're almost there" She cried silently as the Li kingdom came into view.  
  
'Two days, two days' she thought as they near the edge of the forest 'It's been two whole days since I started out, oh what I ever did to deserve this kind of punishment is beyond me'  
  
Suddenly as memories from the past weighed down on her she collapsed onto the cold muddied floor. Clutching her son close to her pale form, the world immediately went black  
  
.  
  
Two hours later Sierra awoke to a soft humming sound.  
  
"Oh hello there" a small woman appeared as soon as she opened her eyes  
  
"You were out for quite a while" she commented as she helped Sierra to sit up  
  
Glancing around the white washed room she realized that she was no longer in the forest and that something was missing.  
  
"Please miss" she cried hoarsely "My son, where is he"  
  
Blinking the young woman looked as though she had to think about it before everything finally clicked  
  
"Oh you mean that darling little baby boy you were holding when we found you" She tossed her black hair over her shoulder in a flippant manner  
  
"He's outside with my husband Deon" she smiled "SO cute!"  
  
"Oh I'm Resa by the way, Resa Daidouji"  
  
In recognition on her last name Sierra's eyes began to water in happiness as she told her story to the obsidian haired maiden.  
  
'I'm finally free' she thought to herself 'Finally'  
  
Little did she know that her freedom would only last for 30 years. When everything would take a turn for the worst and the secret of the Clow would be revealed to the world.

R & R


	2. Cherry Blossom's Mission

Disclaimer-I do not own the CCS characters.  
  
Midnight- Cherry Blossom's Mission

45 YEARS LATER....

An auburn haired young girl ran swiftly through the forest dodging attack after attack.

"Missed me" she taunted as she flipped over a blue fire ball.

"I won't next time" came her older brother's reply

Adjusting her baggy brown pants she raced forward into the shadows and threw two daggers at the figure that was partially hidden.

"Gotcha" the girl cried out before face vaulting as the figure vanished at the last moment and the daggers embedded themselves into the adjacent tree. "Okay I don't gotcha"

"Come on Sakura" her brother cried out "You can do better than that"

Sakura let out a frustrated breath

"Don't you Sakura me Touya!" she exclaimed glaring at the shadows "You're not playing fair, you know I still can't control my magic!"

"Oh give me a break" A brown haired man appeared at Sakura's side "You've fought against my magic tons of times"

Sakura smirked "I know"

Suddenly Touya found himself on his back facing the pointy end of Sakura's sword

"I win" Sakura declared smugly, her green eyes flashing in delight before she sheathed her sword.

"Damn I fell for it again" Touya muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off

"Yup, you poor, poor idiot" She supplied grinning as she walked off "Come on, Papa said he wants us home on time for dinner"

"Yes oh sister dearest" Touya replied innocently "Right after I repay you for bruising my backside."

Shrieking Sakura ran off as Touya dashed behind her

8

Fujitaka Kinomoto sighed as he sat down next to his mother.

"Where in the seven hells are those two?" he muttered absently raking his hand through his now graying locks.

Silently his mother reached out and stroked his cheek "Don't you worry my son, I'm sure they'll be here any moment now"

As if on cue the door burst open and two figured stumbled in caked with mud.

"Touya, Sakura!" Fujitaka stood and stared at his two children who lowered their heads in disgrace. Though Fujitaka was not one to yell, it was considered far worse if one had to suffer the effects of his 'all knowing' stare.

"S...sorry father" Touya started daring to look at Fujitaka "We were training and we lost track of time."

Fujitaka shook his head and glanced at his mother who sat quietly.

"Come, sit" he ordered motioning to two chairs near the dining room table. "Your grandmother has something she would like to share with you"

Meekly the two Kinomoto children took their seats and turned their attention to the aging woman dressed in three different shades of blue.

Smiling sadly the old woman began her story.

"Now, I know you two have wondered about what happened to your grandfather and why we've never spoken of him but the truth is that none of us know whether or not he's still alive."

Sakura ears perked up at this, she being as inquisitive as ever had always wondered about that.

"You see, 45 years ago in the Kingdom of Feral, there was a King who fell in love with a peasant girl and married her, because of this the people thought him to be unworthy of his position and rebelled. They attacked the castle and all its occupants, slaughtering many with out mercy. The King, who still loved his wife dearly, helped her to escape with their infant son. He sent her to the Li kingdom and promised to come and get her when all was well but he never did and that was the last anyone ever heard of him"

Sakura who was very interested in the story blinked confused

"I'm sorry Grand mama but what exactly does this have to do with the King of Feral?"

"Hmmm" Touya was suddenly struck with a thought "Isn't the King of Feral supposed to still be on the throne...his name was Daiko something or the other"

"No, Daiko was a traitorous letch of a man, he doesn't deserve to sit on that throne disgusting bastard that he is" Grand mama Sierra spat out "Don't you ever call that man a king again, he was the one that started the rebellion against your grandfather!"

Sakura froze....

"O...our grandfather was King of Feral?" She stuttered

"That's right" she replied proudly "Your grandfather was King Fiji of Feral"

"B...but that would make us...." Touya drifted

"The royal prince and princess of feral" their grandmother supplied

Looking at her father with wide eyes Sakura noticed the look of guilt that crossed his features

"You knew about this didn't you?" she accused, the shock still evident in her voice

Mutely Fujitaka nodded

"Why didn't you tell us?" Touya asked angrily slamming his fist on the wooden table.

"Please Touya" Grand mama Sierra pleaded "Neither of us thought that it would matter until now"

"Now?" Sakura asked incredulously "Why would it matter to you now if it didn't matter then!"

"We're getting to that child" Their grandmother stated "We've recently received word that Daiko is planning to infiltrate the Li Kingdom and start a full out war."

"A war!" Touya exclaimed "A bloody war she says, and still what prey tell does this have to do with us"

"Everything" Fujitaka declared "We must stop this from happening, if the Li Kingdom fails to defeat Daiko, then we shall all perish."

Sighing at her grandchildren's blank looks Sierra tried again.

"For God's sake we need you to help stop this"

"But how..."

For a moment Sierra's eyes twinkled as she dug around under her mounds of clothing and brought out a necklace, a ring and a rather odd looking book

"These items will help you" She said as she handed the ring to Touya and The book and necklace to Sakura"

"How do they work?" Touya asked studying the ring thoroughly

Sierra smiled secretively "You will know when the time comes"

Clearing his throat Fujitaka started

"Now you better get come sleep tomorrow morning Touya will head out to the Eclipse Mountain to gain the assistance of Kaho the Enji mage and Sakura you must travel to the Li palace and warn the King. When you have finished your tasks go the Blade of Tonhu where you will meet up with your grandmother and I"

"What will you two be doing father?" Sakura asked fidgeting with her fingers

Fujitaka smiled "Why we will be recruiting refugees to help over throw Daiko of course"

"Now hurry along we've all got a long day ahead of us"

"Hai father" Touya and Sakura bowed to their elders before heading off to their rooms.

**Hope you like it, this was more of an explanatory chapter so....yea!!!**

**R&R If any1 has any ideas please let me know!**


	3. Tomoyo? Bow and Arrow?

Disclaimer-I do not own the CCS characters.  
  
Midnight- Tomoyo? Bow and Arrow?

Light Filtered through the room and Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ugh" she groaned as she sat up "What time is it?"

Looking out the window her eyes widened in shock. The sun was already shining brightly and high in the sky.

"HOE!" she exclaimed scrambling out of bed and quickly changing her clothing "I'm late!"

She ran out into the hallway without looking and bumped into something causing a major collision. Clothes went flying every where.

"Ouch" she heard a voice mutter "My head hurts"

Sakura did a double take

"Wait a minute. I know that voice" looking up Sakura gasped in delight

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo blinked and grinned.

"Hello Saku" Tomoyo stood helping Sakura up as well

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked expectantly watching as a mischievous glint appeared in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Well..." Tomoyo started

"Well?"

"Well I..."

"Well you what?"

Sakura's curiosity got the better of her.

"Tomoyo!"

"Alright already, the way you're talking you'd think a girl can't come and see her best friend"

"Tomoyo..." Sakura growled partly serious. She knew that Tomoyo liked to play mind games with her.

Tomoyo huffed

"Fine, I came to make you some new clothes!" she proclaimed

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sorry Tomoyo but I can't, I'm leaving for the palace today." Sakura supplied straightening out her blue riding shirt.

"Oh I know that already" Tomoyo winked

Sighing Sakura looked at her dark haired friend in exasperation.

"Then what..."

"Oh silly Sakura" Tomoyo grinned "Your father informed me about this mission your going on and told me to go with you"

Sakura's eyes widened a notch before...

"HEY, doesn't he think I can take care of myself!"

"Of course he does"

"Now" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by the arm "Your father and brother have already left, and if we plan to get to the palace by the end of the week we'd better leave now. I've already packed your things for you so we can leave."

Sakura merely nodded and allowed her self to be dragged away.

"Oh and here" Tomoyo dug through her pockets and produced an apple "That's your breakfast"

'That's Tomoyo for you, she thinks of everything'

The girls had been riding for two days now and were extremely tired. Their horses Rain and Flash were barely standing up right.

They hadn't passed by a single town and were beginning to think that they were lost. It was as though this isolation was intentional.

"Sakura," Tomoyo whimpered "are you sure this is the right way"

Absently brushing her horses brown mane Sakura took a moment to think. She sifted through memories of the Li kingdom map and nodded. "Yes it is, I'm sure of it"

'But there's something completely off about this entire situation' she said inwardly worried 'we were supposed to have passed by Teru city a ways back.'

Suddenly Sakura shivered as an ice cold drop of water splattered just beneath her eye. Looking up she noticed that dark clouds had almost completely engulfed the sun and the air temperature seemed to drop tremendously.

"Sakura" Tomoyo cried out as the rain began to pour heavily down on them. "We must find shelter!"

Nodding Sakura helplessly looked around and her eyes rested on a cave not too far from them.

"Tomoyo this way!" she called barely able to see her obsidian haired friend through the rain.

With hesitation Tomoyo followed Sakura all the while mentally cursing about her now ruined dress. Where it had once been yellow the rain water had managed to turn great deals of the material into a disgusting green like color.

"Ugh" Tomoyo groaned as soon as they had the horses secure. 'This storm is going to set us back another day"

"I know" Sakura replied digging around in her nap sack for her small lantern.

Once it was lit she raised it over her head and regarded the cave carefully.

It was cold and dank but walls though gray shimmered with a blue light

'No wait a minute, that's an aura" Sakura mused sensing a great power emanating from somewhere in the cave.

'_That is right child' a voice rang through Sakura's mind, surprisingly she felt at ease with the voice, it was warm and motherly._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked eyeing the cave suspiciously_

"_Who am I?" The voice called out 'Well I am called many things.'_

"_Some call me Spirit and others call me witch, it does not matter anymore because I have been here for many winters"_

"_But, you are neither a witch or a spirit, please tell me who you are" Sakura asked_

"_Ah you are a smart one, in fact you are the first to ask me for a name" The voice answered "Very well I shall tell you then, I am Judora the sun sorceress, I was trapped here years ago by a conniving little man"_

"_Judora," Sakura thought "That name sounds familiar"_

"_That is because I used to be a sorceress in the feral palace before the king was over thrown and I was exiled to this place"_

"_You were a sorceress in my grandfather's palace?"_

"_Your grandfather...oh I should have seen it, you are Fiji's granddaughter" The voice mused "Yes indeed you are, I have had many a conversation with him over the years and I take it he has no knowledge of your existence"_

"_No ma'am" Sakura answered then a thought struck her "M...my grandfather is alive?"_

"_Oh yes child, he and the rest of the royal family are very much alive, they're a hard bunch to kill off you know, but they have all been locked away in the Feral dungeons._

"_I have to save them!" Sakura cried "Grand mama she..."_

"_Calm down" The voice commanded "Unfortunately, you and your friend have been transported to an alternate universe, this is a dark and lonely place and I'm afraid that your powers won't be able to help you here."_

"_Bu...but how,"_

"_Free me from this accursed cave and I can get us all out of here"_

"_How?" Sakura asked nervously "I can barely control my powers"_

"_Believe" The voice answered "Believe and it will come to you"_

_It slowly drifted away until it was no more_

"_Ok, believe, believe" Soundly Sakura closed her eyes and began to chant, her body glowed white and a loud bang and a scream was heard._

Opening her eyes Sakura noted that Tomoyo was now sitting next to her staring at a tall woman dressed in rather old clothing.

The woman smiled at the two and focused her silver gaze on Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you have pleased me, and for that I shall reward you with these tokens of my appreciation." The woman, Judora was her name, held out her hand and a blue orb appeared taking the shape of a bow and arrow.

"Take this and put it to good use, this shall be an heirloom in your family for many years to come, it will protect you when you are in need and it will strike down anyone who opposes you, as the princess of Feral I shall honor you and take you as my own mistress."

Slowly but surely Sakura held out a hand and took hold of the bow completely aware of Tomoyo who was squeezing the life out of her arm.

A blinding light suddenly shot through the cave and Judora's voice ran through like honey. "Now as I have promised you are now free of this horrible place, now go and complete your journey and don't hesitate to call for help, I would like to see the downfall of that despicable man as well. Goodbye Sakura"

Opening her eyes Sakura found that she and Tomoyo were now at the entrance of the capital city.

**That's it for now R&R**


End file.
